Coming Home
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: A requested continuation of 'Coming Home' from the drabble collection.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but c'mon, you knew that!

A/N: originally for IYFiccontest LJ community drabble 'High School AU' prompt

**Title:** Coming home  
**Author:** Plumespixie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Genre:**Freindship/hurt/comfort  
**Summary:** Sesshomaru takes in his homeless student  
**Word Count:**602  
**A/N:**_**I can't get the damn link to work, but basically he gives her about 466.00, which sounds like a lot until you realize how expensive everything in Japan is, and then you realize its closer to probably around 200.00 if you really think about what it could get you in the US.**_

Takeda Rin sat on the edge of the roof of the high school. She looked over the empty basket ball court, lost in thought. She should have left hours ago, she was going to miss curfew at the shelter… again.

From behind her a smooth, cold baritone came, breaking her from her unpleasant memories.

"What are you doing up here?"

_Shit_. It was Sensei Taisho Sesshomaru. He was known to be such a hard ass, and although she was one of his best students, she doubted he would cut her any slack.

He looked at the girl, her rumpled uniform, her slightly unkempt hair, and her backpack that he had noticed held not only books, but a spare uniform, a bar of soap, and free hotel samples of shampoo, conditioner, a toothbrush and toothpaste.

She turned around to face him, clearly she had been crying, though the tears had stopped as soon as she heard his voice.

"You should go home, they'll lock the doors soon, and you'll be stuck up here all night." He reminded her.

She looked down, and her face burned with shame. It was then that he finally realized that what he'd only vaguely speculated…must be true. He spoke again,

"You have nowhere to go, do you?"

The brown haired girl didn't look up, she only shook her head as the tears fell anew.

He approached her, his best and favorite student, despite the fact that she was so quiet, and none of the other students seemed to notice her. He noticed her tremble at his nearness, as if in fear.

A single finger lifted her chin and brought her eyes to meet his.

"Can you keep a secret, Rin?"

His tone was neutral, betraying nothing, though he had used her first name. It was only when he noticed her gulp and trembling increase that he realized how his question may have been perceived by the young girl, he cursed himself for frightening her.

"Relax, I mean you no harm… I only ask, because… if you can be discreet about it, you may stay at my home" he quickly thought to add, "in the guest room."

The shy girl nodded, and thanked him, and, when he walked back towards the access door, she wordlessly followed him down the stairs, through the building, to the teacher's parking lot, and out to his car.

"We'll need to get you something to wear, besides your uniform."

The girl looked at him in shock, surely he knew she had no money? Did he intend to… no, of course not…

He drove into the parking lot of the mall, and she gave him a questioning look. He reached into his wallet and pulled out5 crisp ten thousand yen bills, more than enough, he knew for her to get clothing and a few other supplies.

He extended them too her, but she once again looked at him with fear in her eyes, and refused to take the money. He sighed,

"I expect _nothing_ in return, go and get the supplies and clothing you need, I will wait here." He intoned. Once again the girl relaxed and hesitantly took the money from his hands, bowing as much as her position in the passenger seat of his tiny car allowed.

"Domo Arigato Taisho-sensei."

He looked away, and breathed in deeply, before making one last concession.

"When we are alone, you may call me Sesshomaru."

Her eyes widened again, before she gave him a brilliant smile,

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kami-sama what had he gotten himself into? His mother would never let him hear the end of this one…


	2. The first night

A/N: Not only do I live in Japan for 3 months of each year, but I have a few friends who teach English in Japanese schools, and I know how teachers live in Japan first hand. The apartments in high-rise buildings (the most popular type for those who live on teacher's salary) in Japan are very, VERY small. About 300sq feet or so. There is usually only one room that serves as both the living room and bedroom (people sleep on futons on the floor that are rolled up when not in use), a half-size kitchen with a tiny little half-stove and small mini-fridge, a bathtub room, a separate area for the toilet room that is about the size of a closet (no exaggeration) and a closet that is long and thin running along one wall. Sesshoumaru is a teacher in this story, and he lives in one of those kinds of apartments, so he and Rin will be living in VERY close quarters, and sleeping together on the futon right away. This is also not uncommon. People share futons all the time with friends and relatives, and its no big deal…. Usually. But this is Sess/Rin we're talking about, so I'm going to make it a big deal XD;;; ^_^

Rin is 15 in this story, which means she's legal in Tokyo… Also, Teachers who date students who are of legal age don't usually lose their jobs… But… It certainly isn't 'accepted' and is very highly frowned upon, but it's not ILLEGAL in Japan like it is here.

* * *

Rin still couldn't believe her luck! Sesshoumaru-sensai… The teacher that she (and every other girl in class) had a crush on… Was letting him live with her! He was always known to be a strict teacher, and he wasn't very… friendly… but he was so, _so_ young and handsome.

Rin hadn't wanted him to think she was willing to whore herself for his money… But, what he'd taken as fear was really her own nervousness that this handsome man was giving her such undivided… _attention._

Rin wasn't used to that. She was quiet, and plain. Not very social with anyone, and she'd never even had a boy in school look her way, before... But now she was going to be living with Taishou-sensai?

How was she going to keep her hormones under control and not make a total fool of herself?

殺生丸様とりんちゃん

"Tadaima," Sesshoumaru said, as he slipped the key-card through the slot of his apartment door, and watched the light turn green letting him know he could now open his door. He stepped in to the tiny patch of hard wood flooring that served as the modern genkan, and slipped off his shoes.

Rin followed behind him, and removed her shoes as well, before stepping in to the tiny Tokyo apartment.

"Sorry it isn't much, but teacher's salary doesn't pay a whole lot and well… Tokyo is an expensive to live."

Rin nodded her understanding and looked around silently. The place was typical of a Tokyo bachelor, set up for only one person, or a couple without children to live in.

Against the inside wall (where the hallway to the building was on the other side), There was a small rectangular kitchen area which had a miniature fridge, a sink, then a small counter area. A cupboard above the fridge and sink held dishes and foodstuffs, and a shelf above the counter area held a microwave. Against the other wall (where another apartment was on the other side) was a two-burner stove and oven, with a small square of counter space next to that. Then there was a 'bar' area, with a long counter and cupboard space that separated the kitchen from the main living room.

Across from the kitchen there were two shoji doors, one obviously leading to the toilet closet and the other to the tub room.

On the living room side there were two stools tucked under the 'bar's' overhang, letting Rin know that that bar-area was most likely where Sesshoumaru-sensai ate his meals.

The living room was small, but tidy. The back wall was taken up almost completely by a long closet, but the closet space ended about three feet before the wall did, creating a small nook, where a desk was tucked into that back corner, facing the back wall. On it was a laptop computer and a file cabinet and a western-style chair fought for the space beneath the desk– obviously his work area.

On the same wall as the stove, there was a two-person futon folded in half long-ways so that it could serve as a 'couch', so long as half of it rested against the wall. Next to that a narrow but tall bookcase held manga and a few knick-knacks, and a portable heater stood on the other side of that, leaving barely enough space to get to the closet on that side.

Again, there were cabinets above this make-shift couch for more storage.

Opposite the couch/futon was a thin plasma TV (the only truly extravagant thing in the place, Rin noted) that took up no floor space, however under where the TV was mounted was a long, low table-top with a dvd player, a small set of speakers with an ipod docking station between them (so he could play the songs from his ipod on the speakers, like a stereo system) and two video game systems. The table also had storage drawers underneath, probably holding the games for the systems.

Rin noted that although this place looked like a bachelor pad, he _did _have a two-person futon… Did he have… a _girlfriend?_

"Ano, Sesshoumaru-san…" Rin blushed and looked down, "Are you certain that Rin won't be… _intruding_?"

"Intruding?" He looked down, wondering if she was disappointed with his apartment in some way and trying to find a polite way to decline his offer now that she had seen where she was expected to live? _How dare she… A homeless girl has no right to be choosy!_

He narrowed his eyes, "Just what are you trying to say?"

Rin blushed again, noting how… angry… he suddenly seemed. "Um… Your futon is… Does Sesshoumaru-san have a… girlfriend… that will mind if Rin is here?"

Sesshoumaru let out the breathe he wasn't even aware he'd been holding, shaking his head softly. So _that _was her worry… "No, I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. I have the futon as an inheritance from when my father passed away. Same goes for the TV and the desk." _ That asshole little brother of mine got the actual __**house **__of course…_ Sesshoumaru took a moment to bristle at his father once more.

"Oh… okay!" Rin nodded and smiled, finally taking off her jacket and hanging it on a hook in the genkan. "That was really nice of him… I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be. He was a bastard who left me and my mother to be with his whore of a secretary. The two of them died in a fatal car accident when my brother was still small, and he _still_ gave everything else, including his house to my bastard younger brother who was too young to even live in it until a few years ago."

Rin's eyes went wide, and she mentally winced. She was so good at sticking her foot in her mouth… "Well, then… Uh, would you like Rin to make some dinner for us?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at her, surprised at the offer. "You cook?"

Rin nodded, proud to possibly have found a way to be useful, "Oh yes! I can cook and clean for you! I'll do all the laundry and wash the dishes and tidy up… Rin's mother used to say she would make a good wife someday!" Immediately Rin slapped her hand over her mouth, "Not that I'm asking to be your… Oh geez… I'm so embarrassed. I didn't mean…"

Sesshoumaru smirked at how ruffled Rin's feathers were, over a such a simple, silly, statement. "It won't be necessary, Rin. I'm going to order pizza for tonight, since we got back so late after your… shopping trip."

_Wow, if someone else heard them speaking, they __**would **__think he and Rin were a… couple…_

"I'm sorry I took so long… and… all that money! I promise, I'll find a way to pay you back."

"Don't worry about it. I know it probably looks like I'm not so far from homelessness myself," He gestured to the apartment around him, "but living like this means I've been able to put away some savings. Someday, I'll become a professor at a University; I plan to be just as well-off as my father was, but I'll do it on my own merits and without his help… Unlike Inuyasha."

Rin stared up at him, obviously incredibly impressed with him, "Wow… That is _so _cool!"

Sesshoumaru's lips lifted in a small smile and he walked over and sat down on his makeshift 'couch', then pulled his cell-phone from his pocket. "How do you feel about Dominosu triple meat?"

Rin moved over, looked around briefly, then realized her only option was to sit next to him; so she too sat on his folded futon and then nodded, "Sounds good to me! I haven't ever had "Pizza" before! My mother didn't like us to eat Western food too often. She said it was unhealthy."

Sesshoumaru ordered a triple-meat and then a radish, corn, broccoli and pumpkin (no cheese) pizza from "Dominosu", and a two litre of Cucumber Pepsi to go with it.

"While we're waiting, I'm going to take a shower." He pulled his wallet out and handed Rin 5000yen, "If the delivery guy comes, just give him this."

Sesshoumaru stood up and grabbed a pair of drawstring pants from the closet, then went into the tub room. Rin heard water and blushingly noticed she could see his silhouette undressing… _What are you thinking? Sure, he's very, very good looking, and I'm of legal age… and… he's only about 12 years older, which isn't that much, but… he's your teacher! If anyone at the school found out, his reputation would be ruined! All the other teachers would make fun of him forever if he actually dated a student!_

But Rin couldn't tear her eyes away, and she found herself starring silently at the pseudo-shoji door (there was no rice paper, but instead just cloudy plastic between the wooded frame) the whole time Sesshoumaru was showering. She was only ripped from her daydreaming by the sound of the buzzer; the food had arrived.

Rin let the delivery boy in and paid him, noting that he seemed surprised to see her… almost as if he'd been here many times before and had expected Sesshoumaru to answer the door, and mostly certainly not a young girl. The boy even blushed when he bowed his goodbye. Rin shook her head, giggling softly then turning around to see none-other-than the object of her thoughts standing before her… shirtless and in nothing more than a flimsy pair of drawstring night pants!

By every kami… She could even faintly see the outline of his…

STOP IT RIN! She chided herself and then moved to set the food down on the bar, feeling her face burn and hoping he hadn't noticed her staring at his… the area below his belly button.

Sesshoumaru saw the young girl's face turn beet-red as her eyes roamed over his chest, his pectorals, his stomach muscles and down to his… _Heh, so… She might just have a little crush on her teacher, eh?_

"Are you alright, Rin?" He asked smugly.

"Ah, yes! I'm fine! Everything is…" She went too look up and noticed him shift his weight forward, thrusting his hips a little and immediately her head dropped. She couldn't even _look _at him, now! _He's… He's __**teasing me! **__Oh, I am SO going to get him back for this! I swear, I'm going to wear that skimpy spaghetti-string skin-tight flesh colored tank-top and my shortest boy-cut shorts to bed… We'll just see who stares at who!_

"Good, now sit and eat." Sesshoumaru grabbed the pizza boxes off the counter and gestured her to sit with him on the folded futon once more. They sat eating, not even bothering with plates or hashi, though Sesshoumaru did grab glasses out so they could share the soda.

After they were finished, Rin asked if he had an extra towel and if she could shower. Sesshoumaru nodded, showed her where everything was and Rin grabbed the tank top and boy-cut panties she planned to wear to bed.

While she was stripping out of her clothes, she wondered… Was he watching her the way she had watched him?

Sesshoumaru put the leftover pizza away in the mini-fridge, then pulled the futon and sheets out, making the bed up. He looked around, wondering… _Where is she going to sleep?_ She'd seemed very… afraid… of him earlier. She kept thinking he was going to ask her to… _earn_… the money he'd given to her, or the place to sleep.

While he had no intention of forcing himself on her, or manipulating her that way, he couldn't deny she had always been his… _favorite _student. She was intelligent, dutiful, and… _beautiful_.

Sesshoumaru shook his head. He couldn't expect anything like that from her. She was young and beautiful, and could likely find someone who deserved her far more than a high school teacher with nothing but dreams to his name. And she was _so young_ and obviously innocent.

_I really need to get out and date more…_ He mused. If he was thinking of one of his _students_ in such a way, there was definitely a _problem_ with his social life.

Sighing softly he pulled his futon out, and made it up while Rin finished her shower, hoping she wouldn't mind sharing, if they stayed on opposite sides and faced away. He could buy her a separate smaller futon to sleep on tomorrow, but for tonight it was this or the floor.

Rin stepped out of the shower, drying off and slipping on her tank top and boy-cut shorts. She felt stupid now, looking at herself, and sorely wished she'd just grabbed normal pajamas, even if they had looked childish in the store.

He'd likely take one look at her and laugh outright. She wasn't… He'd never have any interest in her _that _way and trying to look more 'grown up' likely only made her look younger… Like a little girl in her mother's high-heeled shoes and make-up.

Sighing softly, Rin opened the door, embarrassed beyond all belief at her impulsive and stupid choice in sleeping attire.

At the sound of the shoji opening, Sesshoumaru looked up and his jaw went slack. She was wearing… _that_ to bed?

Her nipples were hard and he could _see them_ through her shirt! Her legs were long and shapely and her hips were wide and her tummy was flat and her feet were small and… and… _Oh, shit..._

He was staring at her… _Oh, shit!_

Definitely… He definitely needed to go on a _real _date sometime soon, because there was obviously something wrong with him.

"Rin…"

At the sound of his voice, Rin glanced up at him, and blushed awkwardly.

Choosing _not_ to make this situation any _more _unbearably awkward, Rin said nothing and pretended not to notice the strange look he was giving her; he was probably trying not to laugh at her idiocy.

It was only 9pm and tomorrow was a rest day, but suddenly Sesshoumaru was under the covers, clearly hiding his… "Where would you like to sleep?"

Rin shifted her weight to one hip and bit her lip, "As a guest… I'll leave that up to you. I'll sleep wherever you tell me to, Sesshoumaru-san." Rin batted her eyes and looked longingly at the very comfortable looking futon. Even if he was sharing it with her, she really wanted to sleep there. She'd had nothing but uncomfortable tatami mats to sleep on for almost two years now.

"You may share my futon, if you are not too uncomfortable with doing such a thing…" He hedged carefully.

Rin perked up and smiled, "Okay!" She answered, before bounding over to the bed and climbing in quickly, snuggling down.

Sesshoumaru watched transfixed as her breasts bounced, and looked away entirely when Rin leaned over to pull the covers open and slip between the sheets.

He lay down, not the least bit tired, and grabbed the remote. "Would you like to watch some TV before we sleep? It's still early, after all."

"Sure!"

Both rolled over on their sides, facing the TV and Sesshoumaru switched on some game show, careful to keep any part of his body from touching Rin's.

The two lay in awkward silence for awhile, and Rin shivered, now truly wishing that she'd chosen to wear more clothing. This apartment was _freezing_!

He smirked, noticing her shiver, even beneath the blankets, "Are you cold?"

"Just… just a little."

"Sorry, this building is always cold at night." He scooted a bit closer.

Rin backed up, not quite touching him, "Do you… mind?"

"It's fine." Sesshoumaru answered dead-pan, trying not to give anything away, while he finally scooted up and wrapped an arm around her.

To his delight, Rin pushed back and snuggled down deep against him.

"Your body is cold." He remarked.

"Sorry…" Rin thought that maybe that was because all her blood supply was currently in her face.

"It's alright. Allow me…" He tugged her shoulder, encouraging her to roll over and face him, "to warm you up."

"Sesshoumaru…?" Rin asked timidly, "what do you…?"

"Do you trust me, Rin?" When she nodded and snuggled into his chest, Sesshoumaru smoothed her hair down, then ran the hand down to her back, pushing her closer, "Good, because…" He leaned forward and put his mouth near her ear, so he could whisper, "I... won't do anything."

Rin blushed hard, but nodded in understanding and tried to relax; it was no big deal, really. Like a brother and sister sharing a futon – common place and nothing strange about it.

His warmth, the comfort of the futon, and finally feeling _safe_ to fall asleep… Trusting that her possessions would still be there when she woke and no perverted homeless men would try anything while she slumbered had Rin fast asleep in minutes.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his student, fast asleep and totally comfortable looking next to him and he realized it had been a _long _time since he'd shared his bed with anyone… And, innocent though it may be… He'd… _missed_ it.

Not the sex, just the company.

Having someone to come home to…

This might not be such a bad thing, after all.


End file.
